Herobrine Uprising
by MagicalPho
Summary: Socially Awkward Evan Gets pulled into Minecraft. What does he do? He finds a village and meets a few women, a few friends, then saves Minecraftia. OCxHarem
1. My Life Sucks

**AN: First Story! Hope you like it, Read and REVIEW! **

**There WILL be citrus (lemon) at one point in this story. ;P**

**DISCLAIMER: Minecraft does not belong to me but belongs to Mojang.**

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

The school bell rang through silence of the sixth period classroom. "Class Dismissed, have a great summer." Mr. Baldwin said in a monotone. "Finally! Summer is here!" I said. Oh, introductions, right. My name is Evan Walker, an average nerd, with no life outside of video games as most of you can relate to. Most of the time, I keep to myself as I am prone to muscle spasms around living beings. I am not very tall, 5'4 to be exact and I have dark brown hair and yellow-golden eyes. I liked traveling a lot so I have a small tan

I arrived at my porch and opened the door, "MOM, IM HOME!" I get no reply. "Huh." Seeing as no one is home, I walk upstairs and turn on my computer. I am greeted by the whirring sound of the cooling fans in my computer as it starts up. I grab my mouse and move my cursor over to Minecraft's icon and run it. None of my servers are online and I have no single player worlds. "Hmmmm, I guess I'll start a new world." Name: My Kingdom. Seed: threat696969. Instead of the usual loading screen I see the nether portal animation but it was grey. I peered closer…. and saw something reaching out to me…"WHAT THE –" I was interrupted as black tentacles shot out of the screen and reached for me. I fell to the floor and grabbed my travel bag for protection. Well, it didn't work. The tentacles grabbed me and pulled me into the swirling vortex that was my screen.

I groaned, it was hurting everywhere, I had a really bad headache. I groaned again," What the hell happened?" I sat up on the concrete floor…wait…this is grass. I opened my eyes. Everything was made out of blocks, and so were the trees, and that thing that looked like a cow. I looked over to the side and saw my travel bag lying on the floor. I picked it up and realized I was in Minecraft. I groaned as I stood up to examine my surroundings. I know I'm in a forest biome and there was a pond nearby. I walk over to the pond to fill up the water pouch in my travel bag. As I open the travel bag a light shot out and I could see a grid before me. " What the-" I put my hand over the grid and the items within the little squares lit up and showed the names of the items. I could see all the gear in my bag but most of which had the name "?" on it. I could see that there were only twenty-even squares when there were supposed to be thirty-six. I realized when I was buy being shocked, it was getting dark. "Oh, shit." I frantically looked around for some type of natural shelter and saw a light over past a hill.

I ran straight toward the light, whether it was good or not. To my luck it was a village and I was relieved at its convenience. I resumed my sprint until I heard a familiar groaning behind me. "Ughhh…" OH SHIT IT'S A ZOMBIE. I ran even faster toward the village and a big metal golem started making for me. I ducked under its arm and I heard a whooshing sound. I heard the zombie groan again before I heard a loud thud. I turn around to see a dead zombie, lying on the floor. Well, really it fell on it's side. A villager in armor came up to me and said, " Stand down X-42" and the golem behind me halted. The villager turned to me and said in a rather aggressive way, " Who are you and state your business or be executed." I stand there with a look of disbelief on my face. " What. The. Fuck."

**That went well for our little boy, Evan.**

**Hope you guys liked it, Read and REVIEW!**

**Tell me if you want me to continue!**

**OC's Appreciated! **

**Here is the template! **

**Name:**

**Eyes, Skin color, and hair: **

**Personality and Bio:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Abilities:**

**Breast Size( if your OC is a female. ;D) **

**MagicalPho, Out.**


	2. I'm a King?

**AN: ERMAGERD! I didn't think this story would get any reviews at ALL, let alone favorites and follows! Thanks a lot guys! It means a lot to me! Hope you like this chapter as well! Read and REVIEW!**

"Wait," I said, " WHY ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME!" The villager ignored me and said, "State your name, and business, or be executed." "Evan Walker, looking for shelter." I said. As I said that the guard dropped his sword and fell to his knees, "THEE EVAN WALKER?" he said in a state of shock, " THE LEGENDARY SAVIOR?" I stared at him with a look of confusion and replied, " What." He stood up again and bowed to me and said, " Knight Tyrone SmoochiPoo III at your service my lord." At this point I was either in a state of disbelief , shock , or utter confusion. I said, " Woah, woah, woah, let me get this straight , I ran out of a forest, almost got killed, denied entry to your village, and I'm your fucking lord?" Tyrone looked at me and said, " Don't you know?, You're the king of our kingdom…or what used to be it." Okay, let's see here, I'm a king?

I asked, " Uhm. Tyrone, please explain this to me." He said, " The legends are true… come with me king let's get somewhere safer."

I followed him until I reached a small building, about 5 meters high. The people looked hungry and sad. He closed the door behind him and said, "Please sit."

I was worried, worried about my mom, seeing as how my father divorced her and now I have to take care of her. What will she think when I'm not home? What will she do without – " King Evan?" I jumped in my seat. I replied, "Yes?" He said, " Shall I start?" I nodded. " "Four years ago," He started," a man came to our land, we were poor and starving…He saved us, he made our farms more efficient, our battling styles stronger, and he eventually became our leader. His name was Zachary Walker."

I jumped out of my seat and sputtered out, " Zach-Zachary Walker? The very man who left my MOTHER?" I was furious, I didn't know whether to be angry or happy. He left my mother for a GAME?!

Tyrone got a look of worry on his face, " Sire, please calm down! Let me continue!" I sat down," Please"

He continued, " Our village expanded into a town, then a city, then eventually a kingdom. There he became our king. Soon after he became homesick, a place called Earth, and you, Evan Walker."

" I see…" I said," This doesn't explain why I'm here though."

Tyrone said again, "Let me continue."

I nodded.

He started again," A man named Herobrine," I was struck cold by this name and was frozen and whispered to myself, "Him…" He continued," HE sought to overthrow the king and conquer the kingdom. He sought the help of an ancient necromancer to assist him, but the necromancer denied his request so Herobrine killed him and stole his powers. The power was too great and some of the energy escaped into the world." "That explains the mobs," I said," but what about my 'father'?" He kept going, " Herobrine gained the power that he needed, but at the cost of his humanity. He challenged the king to a duel. Fortunately, Herobrine was far too new to his powers to win. The victory had a cost and a prize. The king was able to see the future, but went insane. He drew on walls and carved out murals about a boy, you, to be exact."

I asked, "What happened to the kingdom? What about my Father?"

Tyrone said, "He ran away, no one knows where he is."

"And now you need a hero?" I said, " Now wait one-"

Tyrone intervened and said, " Ever since then, attacks have been growing harder and harder to defend against, and the kingdom is destroyed. We need a leader. Will You Be That Leader?"

"I accept." I said. I knew this was important, I don't care if I hated my father but I knew I had to help.

Tyrone stared at me wide-eyed and sat here for a moment trying to process what I had said. He barely managed to croak, " A-Are you sure?"

"Only one condition," I said, " I want to explore this world for myself."

Tyrone beamed at me and said, " Shall we set up body guards with you?"

"Nah," I replied, "I got this."

**AU: This marks the beginning of the romance ;P**

**Phew, That took a while. I think I might've used " I said" too much. :/**

**Welp! Tyrone SmoochiiPoo III belonged to my good friend Roger. :D **

**OC's Needed! Read and REVIEW! I HAVE COOKIES! ( : : )( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : )**

**( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : )**


	3. NOTICE 1

**AU: I'm loving the OC's right now so just to clarify, they can be either mob or human. :D**

**I'll stop taking OC's after a certain point in the story.**

**To Other Personalities: If you don't mind, can you post any other OC's on the review page for my convenience plox?**


	4. FriendSSSSSS!

**AN: WOW, This story is getting better than expected! I'm surprised that I got any OC's at ALL. Sorry for the lack of updates, my PC crashed, lol. **

**On the need list – **

**NO MORE OCS FOR THE GOOD SIDE I ONLY WANT BAD GUYS NAOW.**

**I WILL COUPLE OCS FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE.**

**Time for me get this chapter done, lol.**

**OC's so Far:**

**Ace by EastCoastGamer13**

**Xander by ****Major Bro Army**

**Alice by Other Personalities**

**Chris and Taria Castana by PUR3 K1LL3R**

**For the guest who did 'Mary' I'd like if you were a bit more… detailed…sorry**

I stood in the middle of the forest with nothing but the clothes on my back and my traveling bag. If I was going to be a leader I have to adapt to the feel of this place, and learn my limits. I walked over to a tree and stared at it.

"Hmm…now how do I get the wood?" I muttered to myself.

On a computer screen it looked like my avatar was punching the block…I wonder. I peered closer and gave it a few light taps with my fist. A crack mark appeared but disappeared as soon I stopped it. I tapped it again, but a few more times. The block shrunk until it was about the size of my fist. As I examined it closer it flew at me and went into my pack with a small 'pop'. I was startled by this and fell back chuckling at myself. The day went on with me giving the forest a fist bump. I saw that it was getting dark and decided to start on a house. I looked up in the sky for any oncoming weather and sure enough, I could see a storm coming my way.

"Ah, crap." I said.

I did and inventory check with my magical travel pack and saw 136 wood logs, 28 saplings, and 15 apples and a few other dangerous looking things. I quickly built a small house, with a main room as well as a bed room. I took out my pocket knife and went looking for sheep that were nearby. I saw one and walked over to it.

"Now how does this work…" I pondered.

I touched the edge of the knife to the wool of it and surely enough, 3 wool popped out at me. I flinched at it thinking the sheep exploded. I sprinted back to my shabby house and shut the door. I unzipped the travel bag to see what surprises were left for me. What I saw was a book, a utility belt, and a few matches. I took out the utility belt and put it on. I took a look at the inventory to see that I had expanded by 1 row.

"That'll be handy," I thought, "I wonder if I'm not alone in this world…"

I looked at my inventory again and used my right hand to pick up a piece of lumber, and dragged it over to the four square. I took the planks and made a crafting table and set it down in the corner. I threw the little block at the floor and it expanded into a table with 9 squares on it. I made a bed, a chest, a mining pick, and a sword.

"I guess I'd better call it a day." I sighed.

**The Next Day…**

*Yaaaawnn*

I got out of bed and stretched out a little, to see there was a note on the floor. I picked it up and read it:

So welcome to the world of minecraft, kiddo. There's people that need you so lead'em. Herobrine isn't going to hold anything back so find your 'soul' weapon and learn. Oh, and don't die.

p.s by the time you read this you'll meet some people.

-M.N.P

At that very second I heard someone knock on my door.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I walked over to the door and opened it. A man stood in front of me, a good eight inches taller than me. He had piercing green eyes, a small tan, and had light brown hair. He was huge; most of his mass was probably muscle. He didn't look too clean, so he must have been traveling.

"Excuse me good sir, not to ask for much but can me and my friend stay here for a while?" He asked.

"Can I get your name please, and your friend's name as well? Where is him or her?" I asked in a questioning tone.

He froze in his tracks, he cautiously asked me in a polite manner, " I must ask you first, Do you hate creepers?"

"No, not at all. Why ask?" I replied. He was relieved at this, and he relaxed. He turned to the forest and whistled a tune. A young woman came out of the brush, except she wasn't normal. Instead of normal colored skin and eyes she had green skin, and black eyes. Not the normal black pupil, but the ENTIRE eye. I jumped. She had fairly large…uhm…boobs and charcoal black hair. She was a bit taller than me and I was a bit embarrassed.

He turned to me and simply stated, " My name is Chris, and this is my girlfriend Taria Castana."

I leaned over to him and whispered, 'Sh-She is you girlfriend?! Can she blow up?'

"Oh, no, no, no, she can't." he said, "She's as human as you or me."

I sighed with relief, "Ok, come in."

I got them settled in and had to dip into my wood supply to expand. I sat down in the main room and asked them about themselves. Chris was just a simple man. Didn't have any friends and lived alone. His parents had abandoned him at an orphanage not just a day old. At the age of 13 Chris ran away from the orphanage and survived on his own for many more years. Chris said he came from the town of Trenton. There had been several attacks there recently to capture Taria. Taria used to be a normal girl but was kidnapped by a scientist to create an army of creepers that had a better "AI" She somehow escaped but already turned. She was taken in by Louis Myers. Chris saved her from being captured and eventually, they got into a relationship.

"Well, that's how Chris and I met." She said softly

"Well," I sighed, "time for bed."

I heard a scream from outside.

"What was that."

**AN: Yay, chap 4 done! I just realized how short ass my chaps are, so I made them longer.**

**:D**

**Soul Weapons are weapons that are artifacts that if, powered by a certain soul, will become part of the owner. The owner will receive dramatic battle improvements as well as keener senses. My (Evan) will be a morphing scythe/ dual pistol. The other OC's will be their weapons I guess. ;p**

**Well, cookie time.**

**EastCoastGamer13****: Awesome OC, 3 cookies for you. ( :: ) ( :: ) ( :: )**

**Damian Hamdan: sorry, can't include you. : / still, 2 cookies. ****( :: ) ( :: )**

**Major Bro Army: I'm a PewDiePie fan too! :D 3 cookies! ( :: ) ( :: ) ( :: )**

**Other Personalities: Love It! 3 cookies! ( :: ) ( :: ) ( :: )**

**PUR3 K1LL3R: OMGWTFBBQ! 5 COOKIES! ( :: ) ( :: ) ( :: ) ( :: ) ( :: )**

**Magical Pho, Out.**


	5. Moar Friends And Enemies

**AN: Hi guys, I am BACK! Sorry for the lack of updates due to the fact I have exams in 2 days. :/ Well, today I'll introduce the rest of my cast that I have accepted into my world. :D ENJOY THE CHAP Read and REVIEW!**

Alice POV:

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, "HEEEEELPP!"

The man loomed over with his diamond sword and patched up eye, poised to strike me.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" he demanded.

"Who're you talking about!?" I whimpered.

"Chris and Taria Castana!" he told, "Now… WHERE ARE THEY!"

My eyes widened. Oh shit I'm gonna die.

"No?" he asked, "THEN DIE!"

As his blade was about to strike, I heard bones breaking. But not my bones. I opened my eyes and looked down. No hole. I looked up to see a boy, about the age of eighteen over me. He had beautiful red hair that fell to his jaw line and pale skin. He turned to me.

"You ok?" he asked.

I blushed and replied in a small voice, " Yeah…I'm ok."

He offered his hand and I took it.

Xander POV:

I ran over to the man over the girl and punched him in his chest. He flew across the meadow and on the grass. I helped the girl up.

I asked her, "What's your name? I'm Xander"

"I'm Alice." She whispered.

"Now, who is this fucker over here," I heard some more people coming to my right and I got into a fighting position, "Are those your buddies, fag?"

Evan POV:

I ran up to the meadow with Chris and Taria tailing me. A small girl was hiding behind a man staring at us. Another man was groaning on the floor trying to get up.

"Woah, What happened here?" I asked.

The man on the floor looked at us and his eyes widened.

"THERE YOU ARE!" He lunged at us with a burst of ferocity and Chris threw himself at the man, getting a stab to his shoulder. " I FINNALLY FOUND YOU!"

Chris sighed and took out the blade, " Get. Out. Now."

I stood there next to the man with red hair in shock," You KNOW THIS GUY?!"

Suddenly, a voice rang out and the man was gone, "I'll be back."

"Hello? You didn't answer my question here! Who are these people?"

The red-head spoke up,"Xander"

Then the girl in a small voice, " A-Alice."

Chris turned to me, " That guy is a bounty hunter and he's out for me and Taria. His name is-"

Chris fell to his knees due to blood loss, " J-Jack Persho."

And fainted.

**AN: Sorry for the short chap. :/ Testing is a real dick.**

**Well, this chap was mainly to introduce characters in anyways.**

**I usually update when I have ideas so NOT daily. :/**

**Magic Pho, Out**


	6. Dafuq?

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews guys! With the end of exams in sight I shall start on this chapter! Today Ill introduce some awesome possum shtuff. Enjoy!**

"Do you think he'll be ok?" a voice said.

Another voice spoke up but deeper.. "He's already healed his wounds AND recovered all his blood. Even with all my experience I have never seen this in my life.."

I came to.

"Ughhh." I groaned, "Where am I?"

I woke up in a dim room.

Taria's eyes went wide, " You're awake!"

Xander stood. "Hey there bro. how's your arm feeling?"

I moved my arm around. "Stiff. Who is this guy?" I nodded to the man with a diamond pick on his back.

"Name's Ace." And held out his hand.

I shook his hand and stood. "How long have I been out?"

Ace looked up. " 15 minutes."

I glared at him. "Dafuq? My genes must be awesome."

He took out a pad of paper and cocked his head. "Please explain."

I told him about my regenerative abilities and how I found out about them.

I sat there chatting with Ace, he said he was a good friend of Xander , who had fallen asleep. He was an orphan but raised himself to be a great adventurer. Taria walked in with her master recipe steaks.

"Om nom nom." I was hit was a blast of flavors, with a bit of kick to it.

It was salted and seasoned with some type of powder and was marinated in some type of sauce. "WOW, how'd you make it so good? This isn't the same recipe is it?"

Taria was brimming with happiness. " Evan showed me this stuff called 'dry rub' and 'barbeque sauce!' and something called ' chili powder!"

Evan walked in "Hey, Chris, you're awake! I can finally ask Ace my question!"

He sat down. "I've been meaning to ask you what a **soul weapon **is.

He took out his book and read from it. " **A Soul Weapon is a weapon of ancient origins who, after its owner dies, will connect its spirit to its new destined owner. This owner will find a mysterious scroll , when they are ready , telling the location of it. There are a currently known five weapons. The weapons are a Spell Book, Sword, and a Bow. The other two weapons from what the owners call ' Earth'. They are the "Iron Gauntlets and Tamashii AKA Scythe / Dual Pistols."**

**Evan POV:**

"What." Xander and I said in unison.

"Is something wrong?" Ace asked.

" I came from Earth." I said.

Xander stared at me, dumbfounded, " You too?"

We stared at each other for a long time, completely struck stupid.

Taria jumped in. " HEY! EVAN! Look what I found by the pond!"

She handed me a scroll seemingly thousands of years old. The ribbon that was holding the scroll together seemed brand new and had the name 'Evan Walker' on it.

Ace smiled and said, " Looks like we found a scroll. Open it."

My trembling fingers reached for the ribbon that held the delicate scroll together.

It read 'from Notch x: 349.52 y: 35 z: 692.43'

**AN: And there begins our adventure! Sorry for small chap. Still studying and busy in life. Hope you liked it! Read and REVIEW!**

**Magical Pho, Out.**


	7. Dreams

**AN: Testing is over, YAYYYYY! I really love the reviews; they encourage me to write more! Without further EH-DU, EN-JOI.**

**Somewhere in hell…**

_A dark figure with glowing eyes sat in a throne of obsidian. He calls a nearby guard._

"_Bring me Chopper."_

_The guard's eyes widen. _

"_Are you sure? What if-"_

_The dark figure interrupts him._

"_I said, bring me Chopper."_

_The guard straightens up,_

"_Right away."_

_A few minutes later, a shirtless man walks in wearing camo trousers and black combat boots. He was about 6'8 and carried an iron axe in his hand. The iron sword had an unnatural gleam to it that stood out from the area around him._

"_Yes sir? What do you need…?"_

_The dark figure bends over. His face enters the glow of the churning lava around him. His eyes are gone from his sockets, his hair matted in an intimidating way. Even though his eyes are gone, the sockets emit an eerie glow, ready to suck the soul out of your body._

"_Bring me the soul weapons. I have already gathered your troops." _

_Chopper objects, "This is an easy job, why me?"_

_The man seethes, "The Walker is going for it, and you need to get it first."_

_Chopper chuckles, "This ought to be a fun killing…"_

_His yellow eyes flash red for a second and fades._

_The dark figure chuckles, his demonic voice ringing out from the fortress throne room._

Ace took out his map and studied it, "If I'm correct the coordinates should be…AHA!"

I took the map and asked, "So, where is the Soul Weapon?" Ace took the map back and said, "The coordinates of the scroll Indicate that the soul weapon is," he placed his finger an inch away from a dot labeled 'MoonFall' "right here."

"What's MoonFall?" I asked. He replied,"MoonFall is a village that worships the moon."

Chris and Taria walked in, "We got the food for the trip, where are we going?"

"MoonFall." I answered.

"Oh! I heard about that village! I hear they sell jewels!" Taria squeals.

"GODDAMNITAREYOUKIDDNGMEAGAIN!" a voice yelled.

"Xander?" I walked out to see Xander on the floor his backpack to the side, and his shirt ripped in every place possible. Taria pulls out her spruce bow and fires at the dogs that were on him. I run over with the diamond sword that I got from Chris and started swinging.

"You all right?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm good, but my clothes are gone." He said.

Chris stepped up. "How come you don't have any bite marks on you?"

"Uhm… I was living with iron golems for awhile at one point and I guess I got some of their traits."

Ace said, "Like ore magic?"

"It seems so." Xander said.

"So do you have the supplies for the trip?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's in the bag."

"Sweet, let's go tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah" they said.

I went inside and climbed in to my bed and closed my eyes.

**Dreamland :P**

_I was walking with a girl, an inch shorter than me and had dark brown hair. She had chocolate colored eyes and was wearing a yellow dress. She looked cute because of how shy she was. She said, "I love you." Before turning into a cloud of dust and drifting away. I collapsed and sunk into the grass, and the air darkened. The grass warped and tried to suck me in, in to the darkness. I fought; I fought with all my might, but sunk deeper into the muck. I was completely submerged and choking. I gasped for air, but couldn't find any. I slacked and sunk deeper into the darkness. A figure of light appeared. She, the girl from before, held out her hand. "This is not the end, Evan." I tried to grab the hand; it was so close yet so far away. My hand was just an inch short of hers. My vision faded as my body faded from sight…_

**Life**

I woke up in cold sweat. "What the fuck…"

_Who was that girl…?_

I reached over to the night stand and pulled out my phone.

I thought about it, and then turned on the phone.

'_No signal.' _Of, course.

I looked out the window and saw my reflection in the glass. It looked normal except for the fact that my eyes were glowing. _Glowing. _I stood up and walked over to the window and peered closer. The pupil had dilated, and the iris had a flaming look to it, as if it was on fire on the inside. I leaned over and pulled out the drawer to get a towel, but tore out the drawer in the process. _Whoa. _I looked at the window again and saw that my eyes were still glowing and suddenly it stopped. I pulled out the bottom drawer, but it didn't budge this time.

_Maybe I'm more powerful when my eyes are glowing. Huh. Can I activate this by will…? Nope. Maybe it has a cool down._

I looked outside the window again, to see two glowing eyes peering out of the darkness.

**AN: Our love interest is coming in guys! :D**

**So is our first soul weapon!**

**For the next chapter I'm going to need perils inside the temple for the first soul weapon. So give me ideas for traps or something. :D**

**I only need 2 more evil OC's and that's IT.**

**REVIEEEEEEWWWWWSSSS PLEEEEEAAASSEEE. IT REALLY HELPS OUT.**

**Magical Pho, Out.**


	8. MoonFall

**AN: Hi, guys! I am here to present a new chapter for the story! Yay! There will be a movie reference and a game reference in this chapter because that movie and game is awesome! Enjoy the chapter read and REVIEW!**

"Ready, guys?" I said.

"Yeah," said Chris, "We're ready."

I opened up the house door, and walked out. I looked to Ace and asked him, "Which way do we go, Ace?"

"That way," He pointed at the desert in the horizon, "We can stop at the edge of the desert."

After what seemed like hours of walking, we reached the edge of the desert. I turned around to see what you would see in a cinematic. A beautiful forest, a river cutting through the mountains and forest, then cascading into the ravine below.

"Let's set up camp here." Ace said. We took out some wool and stretched it out to create a tarp that we camped under. We started a fire nearby and sat down. "So…how'd you come to know so much, Ace?" Chris asked. Ace's face darkened, "It's not something I want to talk about."

"Oh." Chris said.

Xander spoke up. "How'd did you come into minecraftia, Evan?"

I told him about my life and how one day, I got warped into minecraftia.

Xander told me that he had been warped here randomly and had been a resident for four years.

Alice said that her parents had died to an assassin and she was being chased down for the key to the expensive heirloom, but then was abandoned after her assassins heard about a much more worthy prize, Chris and Taria.

As I fell asleep, I kept thinking about that thing in the forest, which was looking at me. It seemed to have disappeared but I keep feeling is always nearby. Watching my every move. Stalking me, as if it could _smell my fear. _I ignored the feeling and fell asleep.

_**The Next Morning…**_

*yawn*

I looked over and saw Alice sleeping in Xander's arms. Aww.

I got up and stretched out my stiff body.

I opened my pack and took out a pork chop and started eating it. Once I was content, I woke up everybody else.

"Guys wake up."

I turned over Chris's body and say some kind of black ooze covering his eyes.

"WHATTHEFUCKISTHATSHITOMG"

His mouth opened and he wheezed out, "_**DAAAARKNEEEESSSS…"**_

I turned over everyone's body and saw the same ooze. This seemed familiar in some type of way and tried to figure out a weakness.

"Uhm, what do I do? Um, Uh…." I paced around the campfire and tried to think of something fast," I GOT IT!" I ran over and picked up a torch and waved it over his eye. The ooze trembled and melted. I did the same with everyone else.

Chris got up. "What happened," he groaned," what is this stuff?"

Ace dipped his finger into the regrouping ooze and examined it. "A liquid capable of inducing blindness, and nightmares…" He took out a potion bottle and filled it up with the ooze.

Taria, Xander, and Alice got up and had breakfast while Ace studied the ooze.

We packed up and headed toward the village to look for the soul weapon.

I wasn't a large village, but it wasn't small either. The buildings were made out of spruce wood and had a small golden crest above each door. The village was designed in a way to stop fire from spreading from building to building because on top of each roof had a redstone circuit that releases water when activated.

A villager walked up to us and asked, "Welcome to the village of MoonFall, are you tourists?"

"Uhh, yeah,"I said, "we're looking for a temple."

The villager smiled, "You must be looking for the temple of Life and Death. Rumor has it, that it holds and ancient weapon, capable of destroying biomes with a mere touch. A weapon of such destruction must be hidden away of course…"

Chris looked at me and I shrugged.

_This weapon must be pretty damn strong…_

Ace asked,"Umm, do you have a place we can stay a while sir?"

"Why of course, do you have any emeralds?" he said.

Ace opened his pack and pulled out three deep green emeralds and passed them to the villager.

"Right this way."

He showed us to a building that was slightly bigger than normal but he DID pay three emeralds for it…

Chris said, "I'm going to check out the village with Taria, okay?"

I replied, "Okay."

**Chris POV:**

I walked out to the bazaar and looked for something that would catch my eye.

Taria squealed, "Look, The have the cutest, earrings, ever!"

She ran over to the stand and bought a pair of earrings for a few gold nuggets.

"Taria, I'm going to go piss, okay?"

"Yeah, be back soon."

I walked over to the stalls and opened the door before a woman stopped me.

She was a tan blonde, probably because we're in the desert, and she had emerald green eyes beneath her hair. She was about 5'8 and by the look in her eyes, she was not the one to lose her cool.

"Excuse me ma'am? Can you let me pass?"

She leaned toward my face and said in a rather seductive way, "Hold it, big boy…"

"Uhm…"

_Is she flirting with me?_

"You seem like you're not from here, are you…"

"Yes, and look lady, I have a girlfrie-"

She put her finger to my lips, "Hush…follow me…"

"Uhhh…." I gulped.

_She does look go-NO, What the fuck is happening to me?_

"If I may ask…what is your name?"

She pulled me in. I could feel her hot breath in my face, "My name is _Jane._"

**AN: Hurrah! I'm done with chapter! I really appreciate the reviews it pushes me to write more!**

**For now I will be closing OC submissions so I can incorporate the remaining OC's into the story!**

**I can't really think of anything else to say right now so…**

**Magical Pho, Out~**


	9. Jane

**AN : Yeah, only five days of school left! :D After commencement / graduation, I'm going on a trip to Vietnam, then going back to California. After that I'm moving to North Dakota!**

**The whole time im in Vietnam, I won't be able to write stories for a bit.**

**Out of the guesses I got, (Only two.) None of them were right! xD The movie was the After Earth Ursa's and the game was League of Legends' Nocturne. Nocturne is the champ not the game.**

"Jane.."I said, "Jane who?"

"You don't need to know that..." She said, "You only have to _feel _it..."

"Wha-" I started before she took my hand and pulled me inside another stall.

"Uhhh..." I gulped, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry," she said," what are you worrying abot, anyways?"

I took this chance to try and get out, "I have a girlfriend."

"Pfft. The green girl?" She sneered, "What about me?"

She leant over and closed the stall door.

She started to slowly unbotton her shirt.

**Taria POV:**

"Ooh! There's redstone spray? What's it do?"

_Spray in the eyes of criminials!_

_Defend Yourself from danger!_

"Hmm, I guess i can take this.."

"I wonder where Chris is...He's been gone a long time..."

"You don't need to know where Chris is, Taria." a gruff voice said behind me.

"Wha-"

He slapped his filthy hand over my mouth and tried to pull me away.

"My sister is going to seduce your boy friend, heh." The voice said. "By the way, Jack is back."

My eyes grew wider as I realized Jack was holding me hostage."

I bit down hard on his hand to try to get away.

"AHHH, FU-"

He didnt get to finish his sentence as i whipped out the spray and shot it in his eyes.

"AHHHHH, MY GOD! IT BURNS!"

He collapsed on the floor. For good measure, I kicked him in the testies.

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

A police - villager came over to me and said, "Umm, ma'am who is this man?"

"H-he is a rapist."

"I see, I'll take him to the station and lock him up. Have a nice day."

I started to pant hard from the sudden situation and realized that Chris was being seduced.

"I've got to find him."

**Chris POV: **

As she undid the last button she leant over toward my face and said, "Your move..."

"Uhh..."

"Chris?!"

_Taria! She's here!_

She must have realized because she took out a bunch of knives and pinned me to the wall and covered my mouth with some tape.

She buttoned up her shirt again and snuck over to the door. A wooden stick punched through the door not an inch from her eye. I started to make grunting sounds to signify that I needed help.

"Chris?"

"MMPH!"

"BITCH, IF YOUR'E STILL IN THERE, I GOING TO KILL YOU!" Taria screamed.

Jane held her watch in front of her mouth and said, "Jack come in, I need backup"

*CRACK*

"MMPH - MMMPH - MPH - NNMPH - MMAPH - MPH!"

*CRACK*

Jane whispered, "Shit, what happened to Jack?"

She breathed in and took out a small iron rod. It was glowing as if it was enchanted. With a flick of her wrist the rod extended and a coil of wire was revealed. I was an enchanted bow!

She took out an arrow and pulled it back.

"RAGH!" The door crashed down and Taria was standing at the door way. She was fuming with rage. Jane let go of the arrow and it flew straight for Taria's shoulder. She was knocked back and the arrow let out a small magical boom. She flew toward the nearby food crates.

"Ugh.."

Jane smiled.

"Hehe, your girlfriend sucks."

"FUCK OFF!" I tried to say.

"MMPH MPF!"

She looked at me curiously and relized my mouth was taped.

A rustling came from the crates.

Taria's hand shot up from the mess and she pulled herself back up. The arrow wound was still there but the arrow was gone.

(Quoted from PUR3 K1LL3R)

"BITCH YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Jane drew another arrow and shot it. This time Taria dodged it and charged at Jane and punched her in the stomach. Jane lashed back like a cat and left a scrath mark on Taria's face. Taria pulled out the arrow from before and quickly jabbed it into Janes leg. She took out the spray bottle and took off the cap. She pured the burning chemical onto the arrow wound making it hurt even more.

"AGHH!"

Taria kicked Jane in the left boob, and Jane fell to the ground clutching her boob.

Taria stood up to assess the damage.

She ran over to me and took out the knives. She then tore off the tape on my face.

"AGHH! FUCK!"

Taria immediately responded. "Did she poison you?!" She flipped over my arm and saw a small hole in it.

I exclaimed, "I Knew it! She did poison me!"

Taria took out a med kit and asked, "What kind of poison was it?"

I waved the med kit away. "It was an aphrodisiac, don't worry, it probably wore off."

Taria sighed.

"Then why'd you scream?"

"You tore tape off my face. My Face." I replied Rubbing my mouth.

"Oh."

"Well, lets go home, pretty boy." she said.

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"I still have to piss."

**AN: YAY! I'm done! **

**Next week will be my last chapter for a bit so don't worry! I'd really like reviews! It really pushes me to go on! I'd like to ask the authors of the Good OC's (as in opposite of the dark side) To list the properties of or skills of their soul weapon!**

**The weapons and owners are :**

**Evan: Tamashii (Scythe/Pistols)**

**Taria: Bow**

**Chris: Sword**

**Ace: Magic Book**

**Xander: Iron Guantlets**

**Alice: Knife? Idk.**

**If you don't want to submit anything, I'll make it up for you! :D**

**Magical Pho, Out.**


	10. Ace

**AN: So, I got 3 powers for the weapons. Taria, Chris, and Ace! I still need Xander and Alice!**

**Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and SCHOOL IS OVERRRRR! YESSSS!**

**Ace POV:**

**"**Hmm, I wonder if I could learn a new skill or two..."

I walked through a crowd looking for something to do. I looked over to my right to see a purple tent with a sign saying "Enchantments : 3 Gold Nuggets!" I thought about it and decided to go inside. As I walked in I saw a villager sitting at an enchanting table, his robes covering his walls were lined with bookshelves with wisps of energy flowing into the table.

"Uhm, I'm here for an enchant?" I asked.

The villager slowly looked up."The fees?"

I passed him 3 gold nuggets.

"Thank you..." He said."What do you want to enchant..?"

I passed him my diamond pick. He placed it on his enchantment table and put his hand on the pick. The energy from the bookcases grew stronger as he enchanted the the enchantment finished runes were burnt into the pick.I watched in amazement as the villager did this effortlessly.

He passed me the pick, "Your pick has the effieciency of four picks, and the diamond has been reinforced with magic."

"Thank, you." I said. As I left the tent I turned around and said, "I've always been curious with magic, how do you learn?"

He smiled,"You don't need to learn. You already have it in you."

I looked at him quizzically,"I don't have magic, I've tried."

Still smiling, He answered."The magic in you is very weak then. You need an amplifier."

"An amplifier?"

"Yes, If your magic is weak you need something to strengthen it, something like a magical item."

"Something like a wand?"

"Yes, but it's not the wand, but the relic inside it."

"Ah."

"There is a soul weapon innside the temple of Storms. It's a book, but no one has never been able to enter the temple." he said.

"Hmm."

**AN: Sorry about the short ass chapter but I must depart for LAX. D;**

**Srry guyz.**

**MP, Out.**


	11. Test of Intelligence Pt1

**AN: I'M BACK FROM VN AND IM IN CALI NAOW SO I CAN CONTINUE WRITING CHAPTARS!**

**I THINK I STILL NEED XANDERS SOUL WEAPON ABILITY SO YEAH PUT THAT IN FOR ME WILL YOU?**

**LEGO!**

**Evan POV :**

"Hey guys, ready to go..?"

Chrss came up behind me, "yeah, we're all good."

"What are we waiting for, then?"

I walked out toward the main road that leads out into the wilderness. I could see the peak of the temple above the forest. I took a turn to the right and saw what look to be a massive tree that had collapsed.

"Huh,"I said,"how do we get through?"

"Walk around?" Chris suggested.

"Can't" Ace said," Look around."

I looked to my right and saw the wall that surrounds the front and sides of the village. To my left was a group of rapids running down south.

Alice piped up, "So the only choice we have is to either go around the town, or somehow cross the the river?"

Xander jumped in, " Can't we just climb over the damn tree?"

Ace said "Maybe, I guess.'

"Guys, I don't think so."

"Hmm?"

"Look, The river widens here due to the sewer water coming from the town.

"So? Isn't there a bridge or something?"

" The bridge is gone. Should we climb over, we'll fall into the current and be washed away."

"How about we throw some dirt into the river?"

"Well we can't make a bridge with dirt because that'll block the sewege and cause the water to overflow."

"Who said we had to make a full bridge?" I smiled.


End file.
